One approach to reduce power consumption in a circuit is to turn OFF various circuit blocks within the circuit when they are not needed for proper operation of the circuit, and then to turn them back ON when they are needed. However, many analog circuit blocks, such as for example a phase-locked loop (PLL), take a relatively large amount of time to reach their steady state operation. For such analog circuit blocks, it is desirable to store their steady state if they are switched OFF, so that they may quickly reach their steady state operation when turned back ON. In many practical instances, the steady state of an analog circuit may be represented by one or more analog voltages.
It is useful to provide an analog recovery circuit to allow the recovery of one or more analog voltages.